We are Pirates!
by Kuina Spirit
Summary: [SPOIL!] Quand Jack Sparrow se réveille dans un autre monde, il ne se doute pas de l'aventure qui l'attend...
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs, me revoici, pour votre plus grand malheur, avec une nouvelle fic ! Attention au spoil, je répète, attention au spoil !

Et ce spoil ne s'applique pas seulement à One Piece (il faut que vous connaissiez la parution japonaise pour ne pas être spoilé ; ) ) mais également à un film, encore dans les salles obscures, Pirates des Caraïbes 2. Car voici un cross over, avec un Jack qui… enfin, vous le lirez par vous-même ! Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, cette fic risque de gâcher la surprise !

Bref, vous voici prévenus… Alors voici le chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle fic de ma conception.

LET'S GO !

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 1 : Conquête d'un nouveau monde !**

Un tonneau dérivait tranquillement sur la mer. Qu'est-ce qu'un tonneau faisait là ? N'allez pas me le demander… Quoi qu'il en soit, il dérivait, jusqu'à ce qu'un bateau de la Marine passe à côté.

« Colonel Smoker ! »

Smoker soupira, et regarda l'homme au garde à vous à sa porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Nous avons trouvé un tonneau… suspect.  
- Un tonneau suspect ?  
- Il dérive ! Et il n'y a aucune île ou embarcation dans les environs ! »

Smoker soupira.

« Me déranger pour un tonneau…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?  
- Faites en ce que vous voulez ! »

L'homme déglutit, se remettant au garde à vous, avant d'aller sur le pont. Tashigi sortit derrière lui, attirée par le bruit que les hommes faisaient à l'extérieur.

« Pari, que va-t-il y avoir dans ce tonneau ? Cria un homme.  
- 1000 Berrys que c'est du rhum !  
- Du Whisky ! »

Tous les noms d'alcool possibles furent cités, tandis que certains Marines repêchaient le tonneau à l'aide de grappins. Il fut ensuite hissé à bord. Les Marines entouraient le tonneau, curieux de découvrir son contenu. Un homme frappa contre le tonneau.

« Les gars, ça sonne creux…  
- Le moussaillon qui a osé dire ça, je vais l'envoyer lessiver le pont pendant un mois ! »

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix sortie du tonneau. Tashigi dégaina son sabre.

« Qui est là ?  
- Bah, vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir si vous voulez savoir… Je suis coincé… »

Tashigi s'empressa d'ouvrir le tonneau. Il y avait bien un homme à l'intérieur. Lorsque le couvercle fut retiré, le gars sortit sa tête. Drôle de tête d'ailleurs… Tashigi n'aurait pas été étonnée de rencontrer un type pareil à Jaya. Bandana rouge sur la tête, cheveux longs et noirs légèrement emmêlés et quelques dreadlocks, moustache, et barbiche séparée en deux tresses, un peu de maquillage noir autour des yeux. Et il sentait le rhum. Bref, l'image type d'un pirate. Celui si fronça un sourcil, replongea dans le tonneau, pour ressortir avec sur sa tête un chapeau. Tashigi regarda, bouche bée, le type sortir du tonneau comme si de rien n'était.

« Euh… Vous êtes ? » Demanda la femme.

L'homme sursauta, et regarda en penchant légèrement la tête, et en fronçant les sourcils, la fille à lunettes qui venait de l'interroger. Il se ressaisit, se redressant, passant ses mains sur ses vêtements fripés.

« Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Mais pour une jeune femme comme vous, avec des arguments assez convaincants, c'est Jack… »

En disant _arguments_, ses yeux avaient légèrement dérivés sur le décolleté que Tashigi portait. Elle se mit à rougir violemment, et les autres Marines demeuraient bouche bée. C'est alors que Jack s'approcha pour tenter un baise main… qui se transforma en une puissante gifle de Tashigi. Le pauvre pirate détourna la tête, en se frottant la joue.

« On n'est pas à Tortuga pourtant… »

Les Marines avaient alors sortis sabres et fusils. Jack se redressa, levant ses sourcils, grimaçant un peu, levant une main avec le petit doigt légèrement relevé.

« Je vois que la galanterie est toujours aussi appréciée de nos jours…  
- Rends toi, pirate ! Hurla Tashigi.  
- Même pour tes beaux yeux, ma chérie… »

Claque retentissante.

« … Ce sera non » finit Jack d'une voix sanglotante.

Il leva timidement les mains en l'air, soupirant, boudant. C'est alors que Smoker sortit. Il dévisagea le pirate. Jack ne semblait cependant pas du tout effrayé par ce visage pourtant connu des pirates.

« Tashigi, c'est qui ce clown ?  
- Pirate, corrigea Jack. Ou flibustier dans mon cas.  
- C'est un pirate, Colonel !  
- Je l'avais précisé, chérie… AIE ! Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Vous êtes ? »

Comme si de rien n'était, Jack s'était approché, et avait piqué un cigare à Smoker.

« … Colonel Smoker…  
- Colonel… vous n'avez pas du feu ?... Colonel… »

Pourquoi le mot Colonel sonnait si dangereusement aux oreilles de Jack ? En mâchouillant le cigare éteint, le pirate fronçait les sourcils, en proie à une intense réflexion. C'est alors qu'il s'exclama, après avoir sorti son cigare de la bouche :

« Ah ! Colonel, comme dans l'armée ou la Royal Navy !  
- … Vous êtes sur un navire de la Marine.  
- Ah, joli nom pour l'armée maritime, ça sonne français, vous savez ?... Alors, vous devez connaître le pourparler ?... »

Jack fit mine de souffler de la fumée en levant son cigare, les yeux entrouverts, regardant le Colonel, qui commençait à perdre patience.

« … Ah oui, réservé à la piraterie… Murmura Jack d'un air déçu. Ca ne va pas fonctionner avec un gars de la Marine…  
- Jack Sparrow, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui, mon cher monsieur. CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow.  
- Ca t'arrive souvent de dériver dans des tonneaux ?  
- Le tonneau, c'est la première fois. La dernière fois, c'était dans un cercueil…  
-… Je peux te refaire tenter l'expérience…  
- Sans rire ? S'exclama Jack en souriant. Déjà, je me fais engloutir par un poulpe géant, et je me retrouve là… Et je ne suis toujours pas dans un cercueil. Alors, si vous permettez, Colonel… »

Jack remit le cigare de Smoker dans la poche où il l'avait pris, fit un grand sourire, avant de se mettre à courir. C'était bien son jour : bouffé par le Kraken, et ensuite, se réveiller coincé dans un tonneau, et être repêché à bord d'un navire de la Marine.

« Il a pas l'air commode, le Colonel, pensa Jack. J'ai intérêt de filer d'ici en quatrième vitesse… »

En effet, le Colonel n'était pas commode… C'est ce que Jack découvrit, en voyant un nuage de fumée l'entourer, et le tirer en arrière.

« Après ce bon vieux Davy, voilà un gars qui s'évapore ! » S'exclama Jack.

Alors qu'il était tombé, un caillou chuta de sa poche. Jack le prit, et frappa le nuage de fumée avec. Chose étonnante, la fumée disparut tout à coup.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Smoker.  
- Nananinanèreuh ! Dit Jack en lui tirant la langue, en brandissant le caillou.  
- Qui lui a donné du Granit Marin ? »

Chance pour Jack, il avait trouvé ce caillou avec d'autres cailloux, dans le tonneau. Il en profita pour se remettre à courir, tandis que Tashigi, accompagnée par d'autres hommes, courut à sa poursuite. Jack bondit à bord d'une chaloupe, accrochée sur le côté du navire, et s'empressa de couper les cordes avec un couteau qu'il avait caché dans sa botte.

« ARRETEZ ! Hurla Tashigi en accélérant.  
- Désolé, Chérie, mais c'est fini entre nous… »

Une corde céda, faisant tomber à la verticale la barque de secours. Jack s'était accroché, et entreprit de couper la seconde corde.

« Il est fou ! » pensa Tashigi.

La barque tomba alors, Jack fermement accroché à l'un des bancs. Par miracle, la chaloupe tomba du bon côté sur l'eau. Même le pirate fut surpris. Il sortit les rames cachées sous les bancs, et commença à s'écarter du bateau de la Marine. Tashigi criait après le flibustier, qui prit son chapeau, le mit devant sa poitrine en saluant.

« Belle donzelle, souviens toi de ce jour comme celui où tu as failli… »

Jack sursauta en voyant une balle le frôler, et s'enfoncer dans la coque de la chaloupe, faisant un trou, d'où de l'eau s'engouffra.

« … capturer le cœur du Capitaine Jack Sparrow… c'est bien mon jour… »

Un boulet de canon, tiré du navire, plongea tout près de la chaloupe de Jack, qui fut secouée.

« Ils sont décidés à me couler ! Rame mon vieux Jack ! »

Il rama du plus vite qu'il le put, mais un plomb s'enfonça dans son épaule. Il grimaça, mais ce plomb ne l'empêcherait pas de ramer. Il avait déjà vécu pire, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait abandonner. Bientôt, il fut hors de portée de tir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure, et avec son couteau, il délogea sans plus de cérémonie le plomb, puis arracha l'une de ses manches à contre cœur, pour faire un bandage sommaire.

« Je suis je ne sais où sur la mer, je suis accueilli chaleureusement ici, les femmes ne savent pas reconnaître mon charme ravageur, et même pas une bouteille de rhum sur ce minuscule rafiot de survie pour me consoler… »

Il enleva son chapeau, et s'éventa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet océan lui semblait étrange. Ce n'était pas son océan. Il enleva ses bottes, et avec son gros orteil, il boucha le trou fait par le plomb dans la coque. Jack fouilla alors ses poches, et remarqua avec surprise que son bon vieux compas l'avait suivi.

« Déjà, je me sentirai un peu moins perdu avec toi, mon vieux… »

Il se concentra alors, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Personne, personne n'aurait pu imaginer voir Jack être aussi sérieux. C'est bien parce qu'il était seul et perdu.

« Montre moi un lieu où je serai en sécurité… Un lieu où je serai en sécurité… »

L'aiguille de la boussole se promena dans le cadran, avant de faire demi tour, et de se stabiliser dans une direction. Jack soupira, remit son chapeau, et se remit à ramer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce lieu en sécurité était assez éloigné, et que, malgré son gros orteil qui bouchait le trou, l'eau continuait à s'engouffrer doucement.

**xXxXxXx**

« Messieurs, reprenez vos mises, dit un Marine. Personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse…  
- Si ! S'exclama un jeune Marine, nouveau sur le navire. J'avais dit « quelqu'un » !  
- Il dit vrai, ajouta un autre.  
- Zut » murmura un Marine.

L'homme qui avait organisé le pari fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as donné une mise ?  
- Euh…  
- Non ?  
- …  
- Tricheur, va nettoyer le pont… »

Smoker était retourné dans son bureau, pensif.

« Tashigi, tu as déjà entendu parler de Jack Sparrow ?  
- Non, Colonel » répondit la jeune femme.

Une chose était sûre, ils n'oublieraient pas ce jour où ils avaient failli capturer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite des mésaventures de Jack, épisode 2 ! Pour ceux qui connaissent la parution japonaise, ils reconnaitront Franky, mais un personnage leur sera peut-être inconnu : Opale est l'un de mes personnages, que j'ai inventée dans "Mystérieuse Femme Fatale!", une autre fanfic sur One Piece.

Voilà, chapitre 2, go !

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 2 : Le naufragé**

« A table ! »

Luffy, qui était sur son siège personnel, à savoir l'ancienne tête de proue du Vogue Merry, bondit sur le pont du nouveau navire, flambant neuf, construit par Franky. Opale descendait de la vigie, continuant de regarder l'horizon. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et le Proud Merry (leur nouveau navire, baptisé par Pipo) avançait vite, toutes voiles dehors. Le soleil faisait briller les canons qu'on pouvait entrapercevoir par les trappes dans la coque.

« J'AI FAIM ! » Hurla Luffy en courant vers la porte, bousculé par Pipo et Chopper, également affamés.

Nami, qui bronzait, soupira, et se leva, imitée par Robin, qui lisait dans une chaise longue à côté. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit à l'intérieur.

« DUCON DE GAMIN ELASTIQUE ! Fais gaffe où tu fous tes pieds, sinon je vais t'offrir un beignet gratuit ! Cria la voix de Franky.  
- Même pas le droit à un peu de calme, soupira Nami, qui leva la tête, voyant Opale descendre. Aucune île en vue ?  
- Non, répondit Opale. R.A.S. ! »

Enfin, Opale revint bientôt sur ses paroles.

« Attendez… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Nami la regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis se précipita vers les barrières du navire. Quelque chose flottait, non loin de leur navire. La navigatrice plissa les yeux. C'était un homme, visiblement inconscient, accroché à un morceau de bois, qui dérivait. Nami et Opale hurlèrent alors d'une même voix :

« UN HOMME A LA MER ! »

Tout le monde sortit sur le pont. Luffy avait les joues gonflées par la nourriture, lui donnant un air de hamster ayant fait ses réserves, et s'approcha de Nami, avalant d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Drôle de gars, dit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas un endroit pour nager.  
- Abruti ! Cria Nami. Son bateau a dû faire naufrage ! Il faut le repêcher ! »

Il était encore trop loin du navire pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Nami et Chopper avaient interdit à Luffy de lancer son bras trop vite, car l'homme était peut être blessé, et que si le garçon élastique ne contrôlait pas le retour de son bras, il pourrait le blesser davantage. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient dudit naufragé, le corps de celui-ci glissa de la planche de bois, après le passage d'une vague.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurla Chopper en courant d'un air paniqué.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Robin d'une voix inquiétante. Il était sûrement déjà mort.  
- ROBIN ! Crièrent Nami, Pipo et le pauvre Chopper, totalement paniqué, en chœur.  
- T'inquiète, Chopper, j'y vais » dit Sandy en retirant rapidement sa chemise et ses chaussures.

Le cuistot plongea alors. Tous regardaient Sandy nager, puis plonger là où l'homme avait coulé. Zorro rejoignit alors le reste de l'équipage, en bâillant bruyamment.

« Pourquoi vous faites tant de boucan ? Je peux pas dormir tranquille… »

Opale donna une tape sur la tête de Zorro.

« C'est maintenant que tu te décides à te réveiller ? Soupira la jeune fille. Sandy repêche un naufragé.  
- … C'est tout ? »

La Rousse frappa alors Zorro.

« C'est tout ? T'es qu'un abruti ! »

C'est alors que Sandy réapparut à la surface, tenant l'homme, visiblement inconscient.

« Un coup de main pour nous remonter ne serait pas de refus !  
- Franky, repêche les, dit Nami.  
- Pardon ? Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Il y a l'autre abruti élastique !  
- REPECHE LES ! » Hurla t-elle en brandissant son poing.

Franky élança sa main, laissant apparaître la chaîne qui la retenait, et attrapa le bras tendu de Sandy.

« Remonte les doucement ! dit Nami.  
- J'connais pas ce mot…  
- Je vais te l'apprendre ! » Cria la rousse.

Franky n'osa rien répondre, la Rousse pouvait parfois lui faire peur. Il remonta donc en douceur le cuistot et le naufragé. Sandy étendit alors sur le pont l'homme, visiblement un pirate, et lança un chapeau qu'il avait également repêché à Pipo. Chopper accourut. Le petit renne ausculta rapidement son patient, avant de dire d'un air paniqué :

« Il ne respire plus !  
- Il est mort ? demanda Luffy en regardant le type.  
- Un volontaire pour le bouche-à-bouche ? » Dit ironiquement Zorro.

Silence qui dura quelques secondes, puis Opale haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Ca ne sert à rien de le repêcher si aucun de vous n'est prêt pour le sauver après… Je vais le faire. »

Tous regardaient Opale d'un air surpris, Sandy d'un air amoureux, admirant le 'courage' de la jeune fille, malgré un brin de jalousie. Zorro détourna la tête, en émettant un léger grognement. La fille s'agenouilla auprès du pirate, attendant les ordres de Chopper. Puis elle souffla une fois. Les yeux toujours fermés, le pirate sembla réagir. Tiens, il sentait des lèvres contre sa bouche… et une désagréable sensation dans ses poumons. Alors qu'Opale allait souffler une deuxième fois, le pirate se mit à tousser, crachant de l'eau, toujours allongé. La fille s'écarta, pour laisser Chopper examiner l'homme. Le pirate entrouvrit alors les yeux… Jack vit qu'il était entouré par de jeunes gens, dont trois filles : une mioche, une jeune femme rousse, et une femme brune, les deux dernières à forts arguments. Il referma alors les yeux.

« HA ! Hurla Chopper. Il a arrêté de respirer !  
- C'est quoi ce délire ? Grogna Franky. Il respirait il y a deux secondes ! »

Opale s'approcha à nouveau en soupirant. Alors qu'elle posa ses lèvres pour souffler, le pirate l'attrapa, transformant le bouche-à-bouche en baiser… qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Jack avait ouvert les yeux, et vit que c'était la gamine avec des yeux dorés –étrange- qui « l'embrassait », et non l'une des deux autres qui l'intéressaient, et Opale le repoussa violemment.

« SALAUD ! Hurla Opale en le giflant, rouge de rage et de honte.  
- OPALE SAN ! Cria Sandy d'un air choqué en regardant le pirate.  
- OPALE ! Réprimanda Chopper. Il est affaibli et blessé !  
- C'est pas toi… qui m'intéressais… gamine, dit Jack d'une voix faible. T'as pas assez d'arguments… »

Jack sentit alors le contact froid d'une lame sur son cou, tenue par un jeune homme aux cheveux verts –étrange, se dit Jack- qui semblait très peu apprécier le geste qu'il venait de faire.

« Mince, murmura Jack. Son tourtereau était là… »

C'est alors que sa tête tourna. Le décor devint flou, et Jack reperdit connaissance.

« Il recommence ! Hurla Opale en le pointant du doigt.  
- Non, murmura Chopper en l'auscultant. Il respire, mais il s'est évanoui… »

Chopper prit sa forme humaine, transportant l'étrange naufragé à l'intérieur, dans une cabine vide. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage passa à table. Sandy et Pipo se chargèrent de protéger le repas de Chopper, menacé par le terrible ventre sur patte nommé Luffy. Opale était encore énervée du geste du pirate.

« Opale, ça va ? Demanda Pipo d'un air inquiet.  
- Oui, tout va pour le mieux, juste un pirate pervers que je sauve qui me fait un beau 'rentre-dedans' en m'embrassant alors que je ne le connais même pas. Tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Opale San ! S'exclama Sandy. Je vais te protéger de ce pervers s'il essaie seulement de recommencer !  
- Pas la peine, grommela Opale. Je sais me défendre toute seule… Empêchez moi de l'étriper, c'est tout…  
- En tout cas, excellent acteur, commenta Pipo en décroisant les bras, avant d'attraper la main de Luffy qui traînait près de l'assiette de Chopper. Il a bien feinté.  
- Merci, Pipo » soupira Opale.

C'est alors que, au milieu du repas, Chopper revint.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Nami.  
- Il est hors de danger, commença Chopper. Par contre, une plaie commençait à sérieusement s'infecter… Je ne sais pas avec quoi il a retiré ce que je pense être une balle, mais aucune hygiène…  
- Il sentait le rhum à plein nez, fit remarquer Zorro.  
- Il est réveillé ? Demanda Luffy en mâchant son poisson.  
- Non, informa Chopper. Il est toujours évanoui. Il semble à bout de force. »

Chopper s'installa à table, voyant son assiette pleine, grâce à Pipo et Sandy. Alors qu'il allait planter sa fourchette dans le poisson, la main de Luffy passa le barrage, maintenant retiré, que constituaient les deux amis du renne.

« LUFFY ! RENDS MOI CA ! C'EST MA NOURRITURE ! »

Le repas de Chopper fut sauvé in extremis par Sandy, qui assomma d'un bon coup de pied Luffy.

« Toi, arrête de t'empiffrer en douce… »

**xXxXxXx**

« Déjà réveillé ? »

Jack ouvrit les yeux, voyant un décor flou, qui se précisa doucement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé au moins trois bouteilles de rhum. Il se redressa sur sa couchette, et vit la gamine qui lui avait fait un bouche-à-bouche, qui le regardait d'un air méfiant.

« Oui, gamine. Déjà réveillé. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?  
- Oui…  
- Je suis content…  
- Parce que réveillé, je n'aurai aucune honte à t'étriper.  
- … Pas content… »

Jack remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu, et en simple caleçon. Il sourit alors, levant et rabaissant ses sourcils à toute vitesse.

« On a profité de mon corps bien bâti de galérien pendant que je dormais ?  
- Ne rêve pas, murmura Opale. On a juste mis tes vêtements à sécher.  
- Ca casse le romantisme… Il fait nuit ?  
- Bravo.  
- Et puis je savoir ce que tu fais là, si j'ai l'air aussi… insupportable ?  
- Tu as juste eu le malheur de te réveiller pendant mon tour de garde, c'est tout.  
- Je sens qu'on va s'adorer, gamine…  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point… Qui es-tu ? »

Jack observa la gamine. Pour elle, ce sera Capitaine Jack Sparrow tout court.

« Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Ravi… ?  
- … Opale Delacure. Navrée.  
- Quel accueil chaleureux.  
- Ne te plains pas, on t'a déjà sauvé. »

C'était vrai. Jack soupira, et regarda le bandage que Chopper avait fait.

« Vous avez un grand chirurgien, à bord ?  
- Un médecin, dit Opale. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que les médecins que je connais t'auraient tranché le bras pour moins que ça…  
- Charmant… D'où viens tu ?  
- Du ventre du Kraken…  
- …  
- … Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. »

Opale leva les yeux au plafond. Sûrement la fatigue qui faisait délirer cet homme.

« Repose-toi, Jack.  
- Sparrow.  
- Pardon?  
- Appelle moi Jack Sparrow, c'est tout. Nous ne sommes pas intimes, ou amis.  
- C'est vrai, Sparrow. »

La fille se leva, allant vers la porte. Jack voulut l'imiter, mais la lame d'une lance l'en dissuada.

« Chopper a dit que tu ne devais pas te lever avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors tu vas gentiment te recoucher. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'être suivie par un pervers dans ton genre.  
- Tu sais que c'est coupant, gamine ?  
- Oui, tu veux que je te le montre ? »

Jack, visiblement convaincu, se rallongea. Qui étaient ces malades !

« J'aurais dû me rendre à la Marine, pensa Jack. La binoclarde était folle de moi, ça se voyait… »

**xXxXxXx**

Tous, sauf Opale, et Robin, à la vigie, dormaient. Tous étaient dans le doux pays des rêves, lorsque…

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Un hurlement, sur une tonalité féminine, retentit, réveillant les membres de l'équipage endormis. Franky se redressa sur sa couchette.

« PTAIN, VAIS LE DEMOLLIR CE CON DE NAUFRAGE ! »

Car c'était bien Jack qui venait d'hurler, rapidement accompagné par le cri de Chopper. Zorro fut le seul à ne pas entendre le hurlement, trop occupé à écouter ses propres ronflements.

« Keskispass ? » Demanda Luffy d'une voix endormie, en arrivant avec les autres devant la cabine où Jack était.

Chopper sortit de la cabine, visiblement effrayé.

« Je voulais l'ausculter et… Quand il m'a vu, il a hurlé ! S'exclama Chopper, visiblement paniqué.  
- C'est quoi ce Castor qui parle ?  
- JE SUIS UN RENNE ! Cria Chopper à Jack.  
- Oui, ma biche, c'est ça…  
- Laissons le dormir, déclara Opale d'un ton colérique. Je crois qu'après avoir survécu à un naufrage, il ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête… »

L'équipage suivit l'avis d'Opale, laissant Jack seul dans sa cabine, qui, après mûre réflexion, pensa qu'il serait mieux pour lui de dormir également : il se sentait épuisé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3, en avant!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 3 : Etrange équipage **

Le soleil venait de se lever, éclairant de ses premiers rayons la mer, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Nami sortit alors sur le pont, étirant ses bras dans un bâillement. Aucune île à l'horizon. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant caresser par le vent.

« Belle journée pour naviguer, pas vrai, Chérie ? »

Nami sursauta, en voyant Jack, en caleçon, à côté d'elle.

« Euh oui, très belle journée…  
- Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Tu peux m'appeler Jack…  
- Vous ne devriez pas être allongé ? Demanda Nami en se ressaisissant.  
- Pour faire quoi ? Il y aurait une femme avec moi, je dirais oui… »

Coup de poing signé Nami. Jack goûta pour la première fois à la peur de la navigatrice rousse.

« Les pervers dans ton genre ne sont pas bienvenus à bord !  
- Je crois l'avoir compris, dit Jack en se massant la mâchoire, avant de toussoter. Un peu de sérieux ! »

Nami, version grosse goutte derrière la tête. Elle ne demandait pas mieux.

« Tu t'appelles ?  
- Nami…  
- Joli nom…  
- Attention…  
- Tu as raison… Ca fait mal… Où suis-je ? »

Nami leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Sur notre navire, le Proud Merry.  
- Et que faites vous sur ce navire ? Vous êtes des mousses ?  
- Non, nous sommes des pirates. »

Jack resta la bouche ouverte, après avoir levé sa main, index dressé. Ses yeux se levèrent alors, regardant en haut du grand mât. Il le vit, le pavillon noir… Un crâne –ridiculement ridicule à son avis- avec un chapeau de paille… et éclata de rire. Nami regarda l'homme éclater de rire, sans vraiment comprendre.

« HAHAHA ! Des pirates de la cuvée junior ! C'est la meilleure ça !  
- Au moins, on vaut mieux qu'un pervers solitaire sans bateau…  
- Solitaire n'est pas le mot, et mon navire était beaucoup plus beau que votre petit sloop d'occasion.  
- Vous avez fait naufrage ?  
- Oui et non, murmura Jack d'un air sombre. Disons que l'amour éphémère m'a mené à ma perte.  
- Du genre ?  
- Un baiser d'une belle donzelle, et j'ai fini avalé par le Kraken.  
- …  
- C'est une espèce de grosse pieuvre, avec plein de tentacules, à l'haleine… à réveiller un mort.  
- Je vais chercher Chopper, dit Nami.  
- Pas la peine, chérie… Et concernant mon navire, ce que j'ai entendu dans la bouche de la bestiole ne m'a pas rassuré… Mon beau Black Pearl, coulé par une simple pieuvre… Enfin j'ai l'air d'être au paradis… Ici, toutes les femmes ont de beaux arguments ? »

Nami regarda Jack d'un air interrogateur. _Arguments ?_

« … Arguments », répéta Jack en dessinant avec ses mains, devant son torse, la forme de ce qu'il insinuait…

… Nami l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

« CHOPPER ! Ce type est vraiment malade ! »

**xXxXxXx**

Chopper avait à nouveau emmené le type, assommé, dans sa cabine, réprimandant Nami, qui s'expliqua.

« Je ne voulais pas rester avec ce pervers à côté de moi ! Cria Nami.  
- Le sale pervers ! S'exclama Sandy en frappant du pied, abîmant au passage le plancher.  
- DUCON ! Hurla Franky. Arrête de bousiller mon navire, sinon je me sers de ta perruque comme serpillière !  
- Répète, la casserole ambulante ? »

Nami mit fin à la dispute avec ses poings. Sandy grogna après Franky, puis servit le petit déjeuner. Luffy surgit en premier, suivi par les autres.

« Il est réveillé, Tête de Rasta ? Demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille.  
- Tête de Rasta ? Demanda Chopper.  
- Bah oui, Tête de Rasta…  
- Oui, hélas, soupira Nami.  
- C'est qui, Tête de Rasta ? Demanda Chopper.  
- Cool ! S'exclama Luffy.  
- Parle pour toi ! Rétorquèrent Nami et Opale.  
- C'est qui, Tête de Rasta ?  
- Ca a l'air d'être un type cool, dit Luffy.  
- Tu l'as vu à peine dix minutes, fit remarquer Pipo. Donc sept pendant lesquels il était 'mort' ou inconscient. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il est cool ?  
- Une intuition, dit Luffy en souriant.  
- C'est qui, Tête de Rasta ? »

**xXxXxXx**

Jack rouvrit les yeux, avant de grimacer et de frotter sa tête douloureuse. La Rouquine frappait fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Se demanda Jack. J'aurais pu dire d'autres mots moins soutenus pour leurs arguments… Elles ne sont pas très coopérantes, par ici… »

Il se releva, et vit ses vêtements secs sur une chaise. Il serait certainement mieux habillé : quand il était sorti sur le pont le matin, il avait eu froid. Il vit aussi un plateau repas posé sur la table de chevet. Jack remarqua alors qu'il avait faim. Le pirate malchanceux prit le repas, qu'il mangea, sans même utiliser fourchette ni couteau.

« C'était mieux à Tortuga, au moins, elles ne frappaient pas aussi fort, et ne frappaient pas avant une bonne nuit passée ensemble… »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, passa sa tête à l'extérieur pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Il vit l'air mauvais du gars qu'il soupçonnait fort d'être le petit ami de la gamine, gars qui était dans le couloir. Jack fit un grand sourire, un petit coucou au gars aux cheveux verts, et ferma la porte ensuite, prenant soin de mettre le verrou. Zorro leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ce que Jack ne savait pas, c'est que sa tête mauvaise, c'était sa tête habituelle.

« Chopper, le Rasta est réveillé.  
- Je vais m'occuper de lui » dit le petit renne.

Chopper frappa à la porte de Jack.

« Il n'y a personne. PERSONNE…  
- Ah bon ? Demanda Chopper d'un air étonné.  
- Ah, c'est le castor » murmura Jack d'un ton rassuré, avant de déverrouiller.

La porte s'ouvrit. Chopper entra, regardant l'homme, debout…

« Vous êtes debout ?  
- Non, je fais des pirouettes dans le ciel, répondit Jack.  
- Vous devez rester allongé ! Vous êtes complètement affaibli !  
- Ah non, rétorqua le pirate. J'ai l'estomac plein… Mais c'est vrai que tant que je n'aurai pas de rhum sous la main, je ne serai pas au mieux de ma forme.  
- AU LIT ! » S'exclama Chopper en prenant sa forme humaine.

Jack hurla, et bondit dans son lit. Le castor savait se montrer persuasif.

« C'est mieux, dit Chopper en rétrécissant.  
- Faudrait m'expliquer comment tu fais ça, dit Jack d'un air méfiant. T'as mis une de ses feuilles qu'on peut fumer à la place du tabac dans mon verre d'eau ? Ca donne de ces hallucinations…  
- Bah non, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, dit Chopper, ne comprenant pas à quoi Jack faisait allusion.  
- Ah, évidemment, dit Jack d'un ton ironique.  
- Mettez ça sous votre bras » dit Chopper en tendant un thermomètre.

Jack regarda le thermomètre d'un air curieux. Puis il décida de mettre sous son bras, voir ce que ça ferait, et pour éviter une nouvelle hallucination effrayante.

« Vous vous appelez Jack ?  
- Oui, Castor.  
- JE SUIS UN RENNE ! Et je m'appelle Chopper.  
- D'accord Castor…  
- …  
-… Chopper…  
- … Vous pouvez me rendre mon thermomètre ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche, pointant son index dans le vide, puis comprit ce à quoi Chopper faisait allusion. Le renne prit le thermomètre.

« Vous allez rester au lit, vous avez de la fièvre.  
- Ce n'est pas une fiévrelette qui va me clouer au lit, boule de poils.  
- …  
- D'accord, je vais me reposer… »

Après tout, c'était mieux pour lui, s'il avait des hallucinations.

« Au fait, Cas… Chopper… »

Le petit renne, qui était sur le point de sortir, se retourna.

« Tu peux dire au gamin musclé avec les cheveux verts… que ses boucles d'oreille sont superbes ?  
- Euh… Oui…  
- Merci… Et ferme la porte… s'il te plait… »

Chopper ferma la porte, dubitatif. Jack se releva alors, sortant de sa poche son compas.

« Il est complètement détraqué, ce compas d'occasion… »

Il le fixa, répétant son vœu dans sa tête.

« Un lieu où je serai en sécurité, je te le redemande… »

L'aiguille continuait à tourner, hésitante, mais ne s'immobilisa pas. Jack s'assit sur le lit, boudeur.

« Tu parles d'un lieu sûr, pensa le Capitaine Sparrow. Ils sont cinglés… »

Il soupira, puis se releva, prenant son courage à deux mains. A bas les hallucinations, il se sentait en pleine forme –enfin presque-, il ouvrit donc sa porte. Premier bon point, le Beau de la gamine n'était pas dans le couloir, et le Castor hallucinateur non plus. Il mit doucement un pied dehors, puis, dans un dandinement assez ridicule, il sortit. Il entendait non loin des cris joyeux, des rires, la voix de la rouquine au dessus du brouhaha qui voulait les faire taire. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler, ni vu, d'équipage aussi étrange. Discrètement –c'était simple au milieu de le brouhaha et de ce désordre monstre-, il entra dans le salon, où Sandy posait des plats sur la table. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Sandy et Robin furent les seuls à remarquer Jack entrer dans la pièce. Le pirate remarqua le sourire mystérieux de la femme, et déglutit, sentant des frissons dans son dos. Sandy le regardait d'un air meurtrier. Jack remarqua avec soulagement que le type aux cheveux verts dormait dans son assiette. Tant mieux.

Et là, il la vit…

Une bouteille de rhum, à moitié vide, ou à moitié pleine pour les optimistes, se dressait au milieu de la table. Au milieu des mets délicats, c'était elle la plus reluisante, la plus visible, la plus charismatique… Telles étaient les pensées de Jack. Evitant les bras de Luffy, il tendit le sien discrètement, regardant ailleurs avec un air innocent, détournant parfois son regard pour voir la bouteille de rhum. Il l'empoigna alors rapidement, et la porta à sa bouche. Sandy était bouche bée devant le pirate sans gêne. C'est alors que le brouhaha cessa. Ils avaient remarqué Jack. Il leva la bouteille devant lui en souriant.

« Continuez vos conversations, ne vous occupez pas de moi.  
- Tête de Rasta ! S'exclama Luffy en souriant.  
- Un peu de politesse, critiqua Jack avant de reporter son attention sur la bouteille salvatrice.  
- J'avais dit au lit ! Cria Chopper en agitant ses pattes en l'air.  
- Fini le calme » murmura Opale à Nami.

Luffy se leva, et s'arrêta devant Jack, occupé à boire. Celui-ci retira la bouteille de sa bouche, et regarda l'étrange gamin avec un chapeau de paille digne d'un paysan des terres, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es ?...  
- Monkey D. Luffy !  
- … Je te plains d'avoir un nom pareil… »

Luffy se mit à rire bêtement. Il n'avait pas compris que Jack se moquait de lui.

« Les autres sont ? »

Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour, Pipo présenta Zorro, encore endormi dans son assiette.

« Et toi, Tête de Rasta ?  
- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à m'insulter ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.  
- Tu es aussi Capitaine ?  
- Oui, dit Jack en prenant une pause sérieuse.  
- Ah, je ne peux pas te prendre dans l'équipage, alors… »

Tous chutèrent, à l'exception de Robin et Jack, qui avait la bouche bée, dubitatif.

« Gamin… Je crois que nous ne sommes pas du même monde… Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.  
- C'est clair, commenta Sandy.  
- Tu es complètement timbré, Luffy, murmura Opale en se tenant la tête, désespérée.  
- Je te soutiens, Opale, susurra Nami.  
- Ce clown dans l'équipage ? Très peu pour moi ! S'exclama Franky en relevant ses lunettes de soleil.  
- Quand on te voit, dit Zorro en ouvrant un œil.  
- REPETE UN PEU, LE MANIEUR DE COUTEAUX ?  
- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Hurla Nami en les assommant.  
- Elle me fait peur, Nami, dit Jack à Luffy.  
- C'est notre navigatrice, dit Luffy, fier.  
- … Je croyais que c'était le bourreau… Et toi, le mioche, c'est quoi ta place dans cet équipage ?  
- Je suis le Capitaine ! »

Jack fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux.

« … Retourne à la maison, tes parents vont s'inquiéter…  
- Je suis sérieux, dit Luffy en arrêtant de sourire.  
- Mon dieu… Vous êtes tous cinglés dans cet équipage… »

Jack reposa prudemment la bouteille de rhum sur la table, l'alcool était mauvais pour sa santé, dans ce monde.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être d'ici, dit Robin, qui coupa le silence. Je me trompe ? »

Il soupira, remerciant mentalement la seule personne qui avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête à bord… et qui avait de sacrés arguments, soit dit en passant.

« En effet, je crois bien que je suis perdu, dit Jack d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, avant d'apparaître dans un tonneau au milieu de je ne sais où, c'était d'être avalé par le Kraken.  
- Le Kraken ? coupa Robin d'un air intéressé. Il existe vraiment ?  
- Oh oui, son haleine pue autant, même plus, que le disent les légendes, chérie…  
- Attention à vos mots » dit Robin en souriant mystérieusement.

Déjà, Opale avait sorti sa lance, et une veine ressortait sur la tempe de Nami. Jack déglutit.

« Je viens de la mer des Caraïbes…  
- …  
- C'est où ? Eut l'intelligence de demander Luffy.  
- Laissez tomber, dit Jack d'un ton désespéré. Bon, je crois que je suis complètement paumé.  
- T'as l'air d'être un paumé, murmura Franky en buvant du Coca.  
- Normalement, reprit Jack, sans faire attention au cyborg, je devrais être en enfer à l'heure qu'il est, les enfants. Vous savez, avec les démons et autres trucs pas rassurants pour un bon croyant…  
- Bien sûr, dit Zorro en bâillant. Retournes-y alors…  
- Merci de ta compréhension, le Beau musclé, dit Jack d'un ton pas très rassuré.  
- Il ment plus que moi » murmura à lui-même Pipo.

Soit les oreilles de Jack bourdonnaient à cause de lui, ou alors il avait entendu Pipo, quoi qu'il en soit, il se tourna vers le jeune. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Jack porta alors machinalement sa main sur sa tête. Aucun doute… Il n'était pas là…

« … HE ! Rends moi mon chapeau ! Brigand ! Flibustier !  
- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG ! »

Jack avait bondi sur Pipo, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de mettre son chapeau en couvre chef. Luffy se préparait à aider son ami au long nez, mais il se ravisa en entendant les paroles du pirate. S'il tenait autant à son couvre chef que Luffy à son chapeau, sa réaction était compréhensible.

« Voilà qui est mieux, déclara Jack en remettant son chapeau, assis sur Pipo, l'écrasant, qui commençait à l'insulter.  
- Cinglé ! Espèce de lâche !  
- Je confirme, dit Jack d'un ton calme. Et toi, tu n'es pas humain pour avoir un nez pareil.  
- Laissez le ! Hurla Opale en pointant sa lance vers Jack.  
- Ma petite donzelle, tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve pour que tu me prennes au sérieux ? Déjà, sois contente que ton ami soit encore en vie.  
- Ca suffit » dit alors Luffy, d'un ton sérieux.

Opale regarda son Capitaine d'un air surpris, imitée en cela par les autres qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Voyant le regard de Luffy, Jack trouva plus prudent de se relever, et de laisser Pipo tranquille. Le pirate sortit alors de la salle.

« Luffy, tu défends ce type ? S'exclama Nami, surprise.  
- Sur ce point, oui. Si un inconnu prenait mon chapeau comme ça, je pense que j'aurais aussi réagi comme ça… Même pire. »

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ce con ? Demanda Franky, méfiant.  
- On va l'aider à retourner chez lui » déclara Luffy, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le compas magique**

Le ventre plein, Luffy sortit sur le pont, décidé à parler à Jack Sparrow. Il trouva l'homme près de la figure de proue, regardant quelque chose dans ses mains, semblait-il. Alors que Luffy approchait, Jack releva la tête, et cacha rapidement un objet dans sa poche. Il leva un sourcil, puis se pencha, voyant Luffy arriver, seul.

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

Il avait dit le mot capitaine d'une manière moqueuse. Luffy n'y prêta pas attention.

« Capitaine Jack Sparrow, j'ai pris une décision.  
- C'est mieux, quand on est capitaine, de savoir prendre des décisions, murmura t-il rapidement.  
- Nous allons t'aider à retourner chez toi. »

Jack sourit, essuya une larme qui ne venait même pas, avant de dire qu'une voix faussement émue.

« Oh, merci, j'étais tellement désespéré !  
- …Si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide, on te dépose à la prochaine île.  
- … Dépose moi à la première taverne que tu trouveras, si ça te chante, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais retourner… chez moi. A moins que tu ne m'exposes un plan de génie.  
- Je t'engage dans mon équipage…  
- … Proposition rejetée.  
- Au fait, tu avais sorti une boussole, non ? »

Jack soupira. Ce gamin avait de sacrés yeux.

« Oui, et alors ?  
- Nami a dit que les boussoles étaient détraquées à cause des champs magnétiques de la Route de Tous les Périls.  
- Wouah, fais attention à la surchauffe de ton cerveau, matelot… J'ai rien compris à ton discours de génie.  
- Ici, ta boussole est détraquée.  
- La tienne aussi, mon jeune ami, murmura Jack d'un ton désespéré.  
- Tu me la montres ?  
- … Tu es aussi têtu que deux gamins que je connais bien, toi.  
- Tu me la montres, alors ? »

Jack sortit son compas, et le donna délicatement à Luffy. Le garçon au chapeau de paille fixa l'aiguille, qui tournait sans cesse. Pourtant, alors que Jack ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de ce compas, l'aiguille s'arrêta de tourner, alors que Luffy ne l'avait dans les mains que depuis un peu moins de cinq secondes. Le pirate regarda le jeune homme au chapeau de paille d'un air surpris.

« Tu le savais ?  
- …  
- A quoi as-tu pensé ?  
- … A un ami, qui m'a confié son chapeau de paille. »

Jack regarda le jeune homme bouche bée. En à peine deux secondes, le gamin avait réussi à dompter l'aiguille folle, alors que parfois, lui-même avait du mal. Ce gamin n'était pas normal. Il reprit brusquement son compas des mains de Luffy, et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Ecoute gamin, on va parler d'homme à homme… Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs surnaturels ? Tu ne connais pas une voyante à penchant sorcière qui habite dans les marais ?  
- Oui, et non.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai des pouvoirs, mais la seule sorcière que je connaisse, c'est une doctoresse.  
- Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? »

Luffy, pour toute réponse, tira sa joue… Jack n'avait jamais vu ça. Le gamin réussit à tirer sa joue, lui faisant prendre une longueur de vingt centimètres.

« J'suis élastique…  
- … Désolé, ce n'est pas le type de pouvoir qui m'intéresse » dit Jack en tentant de cacher son étonnement.

Le Capitaine Sparrow détourna sa tête, et se pinça. Il ne rêvait pas. Là, il regretta de ne pas avoir écouté le castor : la fièvre le faisait certainement délirer.

« Je ne me sens pas bien » déclara Jack en faisant demi tour, dans un étrange déhanchement, pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Luffy marcha à côté de lui.

« Besoin d'aide ?  
- Non » dit Jack, pris de soudains frissons, quand il vit le gamin au chapeau de paille s'approcher.

A bas les hallucinations… il allait se recoucher, et se réveiller dans le ventre du Kraken, tranquillement. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Etre coincé parmi des cinglés, ou finir dans le ventre du Kraken ?

« J'aimerais pas moisir dans l'estomac d'un monstre » déclara Luffy.

Jack sursauta.

« Tu lis dans les pensées ?  
- Non, tu parlais… »

Jack le sentait, il avait vraiment besoin de repos. La fiévrelette avait l'air de prendre le dessus, vu qu'il commençait à parler tout seul.

« Gamin, j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu. Je crois que je ne vais pas bien du tout… »

Jack alla dans sa cabine temporaire, et s'allongea sur sa couchette, fermant les yeux.

« Je dois faire confiance à ce gamin » pensa-t-il.

**xXxXxXx**

Le temps s'était stabilisé en fin d'après midi, d'après les dires de Nami. Elle avait prévenu les autres membres qu'ils devaient s'attendre à accoster de nuit la prochaine île. Robin était assise sur une chaise, lisant un livre. Elle leva alors les yeux, en voyant son Capitaine approcher.

« Robin, on peut aller dans un autre monde ?  
- Je suppose que si on a de la patience, un grand coup de chance, et de la volonté… Et si on sait comment y aller, oui.  
- Tu sais comment faire ?  
- Non, Luffy… Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point. »

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille bouda, pas satisfait de la réponse. Jack, lui, était bien arrivé à venir de son monde jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Luffy d'aller dans le monde de Jack ? Ca serait amusant de tenter une telle aventure… C'est alors que l'idée lui vint.

« Où vas-tu, Luffy ? Demanda Robin qui avait suivi son manège.  
- Je vais chercher la boussole bizarre » déclara Luffy.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille alla vers la cabine de Jack, ouvrit doucement la porte. Il dormait. Luffy ne voulait pas le réveiller, déjà qu'il avait vraiment eu l'air malade avant de s'allonger, et surtout, Luffy avait peur de sa réaction, s'il le réveillait. Alors qu'il s'approchait, main tendue vers la poche où était rangée la boussole, Jack sortit rapidement un pistolet de sous son oreiller, pour le coller sur la tempe du jeune garçon, qui ne broncha même pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire?  
- Ben, je voulais utiliser ta boussole bizarre.  
- Vilain petit voleur…  
- Bah, j'suis un pirate, nan ?  
- Oui, mon petit gars, moi aussi j'en suis un, et parce que tu es un pirate qui essaie de voler un pirate, je me comporte comme un pirate sur le point d'être pillé par un pirate.  
- Euh… Tu peux répéter ? »

Jack plissa les yeux, puis posa son pistolet sur son lit. Il prit son chapeau sur la table de nuit, pour le mettre, et observa Luffy d'un air de défi.

« Que voulais tu faire avec mon compas ?  
- T'aider.  
- Bien sûr…  
- Bah oui…  
- Pourquoi voudrais tu aider un vieux loup de mer ?  
- Parce que t'as une tête super sympa, Tête de Rasta ! » répondit Luffy en souriant.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Etrangement, ce gamin stupide avait l'air sincère.

« Tu as une minute pour m'aider, dans ce cas.  
- D'accord… »

Jack donna son compas, regardant Luffy d'un air méfiant. Le garçon avait à peine regardé le cadran que l'aiguille s'était stabilisée. Le Capitaine Sparrow se leva alors, et sans prévenir, prit Luffy par le bras, se mettant à courir pour sortir sur le pont.

« Ma belle Nami, viens deux secondes ! » Cria Jack.

La navigatrice, intriguée, alla à la rencontre de Jack qui tenait Luffy.

« Lâche moi ! S'exclama Luffy, surpris.  
- Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'un air méfiant.

Jack tira alors Luffy, pour le mettre face à Nami.

« Montre lui la boussole » ordonna Jack.

Luffy s'exécuta. Il mit la boussole sous le nez de Nami. L'aiguille se promenait dans le cadran.

« Mais non pas comme ça ! S'exclama Jack. Tu lui demandes ce que tu cherches, et tu le montres à la belle donzelle !  
- Bah, tu m'as dit de la montrer…  
- Oui, je t'ai dit de la montrer, grogna Jack en faisant des grimaces colériques. Mais ça me paraissait tellement logique…  
- Bah c'est ta boussole…  
- Tais toi, et montre lui la boussole APRES AVOIR DEMANDE CE QUE TU CHERCHES ! »

Nami perdait patience face à ce duo de crétins. L'un ne rattrapait pas l'autre…

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que je t'avais raconté concernant les boussoles sur la Route de Tous les Périls ?  
- C'est une boussole magique ! déclara Luffy en faisant un grand sourire.  
- … Luffy, tu es vraiment stupide de croire ce pervers alcoolo, soupira Nami.  
- HE ! S'exclama Jack.  
- Bah regarde » dit Luffy en baissant ses yeux sur le cadran.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que l'aiguille se stabilise. Nami regarda, perplexe, le Log Pose sur son poignet. Le compas et le Log Pose pointaient dans la même direction.

« Comment cette boussole fonctionne t-elle ?  
- Avec tes désirs, ma belle, dit Jack. Prends la, et demande lui où est le pirate le plus sexy de cette mer, elle pointera dans ma direction… »

Jack se retrouva par terre, après avoir reçu un coup de poing signé Nami.

« Qu'as-tu demandé à cette boussole, Luffy ?  
- Je lui ai demandé qui pourrait aider Jack à retourner chez lui.  
- Et naturellement, cette boussole te répond, dit Nami d'un air dubitatif.  
- Ouaip, répondit Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- … Réveille toi, Luffy. »

La navigatrice retourna sur sa chaise longue, profitant de la dernière heure de soleil. Jack se releva, se massant la tête.

« Elle a de la force, la donzelle…  
- Tu as de la chance, dit Luffy à Jack. La solution à tes problèmes a l'air d'être sur la prochaine île.  
- Je l'espère, déclara Jack. Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser… »

Luffy regarda le pirate.

« Oui ?  
- Comment as tu fait ça ? »

Jack essaya de tirer sa joue en grimaçant. Luffy haussa les épaules, et tira sa joue, l'allongeant.

« Voilà, ça, dit Jack en pointant la joue allongée du doigt.  
- J'ai mangé un Fruit du Démon.  
- Comme le Castor… Chopper ?  
- Oui, déclara Luffy.  
- Il y a d'autres types qui peuvent faire comme toi ?  
- J'en sais rien, dit Luffy. Mais il y en a qui ont des super pouvoirs avec les fruits du Démon ! Tiens, L'Enfumeur, par exemple, il peut se transformer en fumée… »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Cette description lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Colonel Smoker ? S'exclama t-il alors.  
- Oui, dit Luffy. Tu le connais ?  
- … De nom… »

**xXxXxXx**

Zorro et Chopper avaient amarré le bateau pendant la nuit, dans le port de l'île. Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner consistant, ils se décidèrent à descendre à terre.

« STOP ! Cria Nami alors que Jack se préparait à mettre le pied sur le plancher des vaches.  
- Quoi, chérie ?  
- Hors de question que tu mettes un pied sur cette île dans un accoutrement pareil ! »

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux, regarda ses vêtements, releva la tête, fronçant ses sourcils d'un air méfiant.

« C'est la mode, déclara Jack.  
- Pas ici, en tout cas, dit Nami. On te croirait sorti tout droit d'un carnaval !  
- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le type de vêtement qui passerait inaperçu, déclara Sandy.  
- Alors je dois rester à bord ? demanda Jack d'un ton de défi.  
- Zorro, prête-lui des vêtements, dit alors Nami.  
- Quoi ?  
- OBEIS ! »

Alors que Jack suivait Zorro, mécontent, à l'intérieur, Nami le rappela.

« Toi, attends un peu.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, ma belle donzelle ?  
- Suis moi… »

Jack regarda d'un air méfiant la Rousse, puis voyant qu'elle était seule et qu'elle l'emmenait à travers les couloirs, il se disait que c'était peut être son jour de chance.

« Approche » dit Nami d'une voix douce.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant une porte. Jack regarda la jeune femme, lança l'une de ses dreadlocks en arrière puis approcha, souriant. C'est alors que Nami ouvrit brusquement la porte. Jack fut déçu : dans cette pièce, aucun lit, mais…

« … Une baignoire ? »

C'était la salle de bain du Proud Merry. Jack regarda d'un air effrayé la baignoire pleine, avec l'eau mousseuse à cause des savons de bain que Nami avait laissé fondre. Le pirate regarda alors la fille.

« Tu ne t'es pas trompée de pièce, chérie ?  
- Oh non…  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- Oui…  
- … Je n'aime pas les bains.  
- Ca, nous l'avions senti ! »

C'est alors que Nami poussa violemment Jack, qui finit tête la première dans la baignoire, encore habillé.

« Cette odeur devient insupportable, Capitaine Sparrow ! Un peu de respect pour les femmes à bord de ce navire ! »

Jack sortit la tête de l'eau mousseuse, toussant, crachant de l'eau. A présent, il était complètement trempé.

« C'est lâche de me faire ça !  
- Tu auras plus de chances de me plaire en sentant bon, dit Nami d'un ton charmeur. Penses-y ! »

Jack déglutit. Puis il prit au bord de la baignoire un savon, leva son bras, et se frotta l'aisselle avec, sans pour autant retirer sa chemise.

« C'est bien, murmura Nami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- J'ai chaud » susurra Jack.

En disant ça, il commença à déboutonner son gilet… et Nami claqua la porte.

« Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie ! S'exclama Jack. Reviens, belle Nami ! »

Aucune réponse. Il grogna, puis se laissa plonger dans le bain, ne laissant ressortir que sa tête, l'air boudeur. Puis il leva le bras, et sentit son aisselle… Il y avait une arrière odeur agréable… C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Et ce n'était pas une femme qui l'avait ouverte.

« Je suis pudique ! S'exclama Jack.  
- Attrape ça, le pudique » grogna Zorro en lançant par terre des vêtements, sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain.

Zorro referma alors la porte en la claquant. Jack décida qu'il était suffisamment resté dans l'eau pour 'sentir bon', et sortit de la baignoire, arrosant le sol copieusement. Il prit les vêtements de Zorro, enlevant à contrecoeur les siens. Après s'être changé, Jack ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un bal costumé : marcel bleu sombre dans lequel il flottait un peu, pantalon noir qui cachait une bonne partie de ses bottes. Le pirate avait cependant insisté pour garder son bandana et son chapeau. De toute manière, ici, ça pourrait passer inaperçu, d'après la navigatrice. Nami semblait satisfaite du résultat.

« Pour tes beaux yeux ma chérie, je porterai ce costume ridicule.  
- C'est bien » dit Nami d'un ton sensuel qui fit frissonner Jack.

Ils descendirent alors à terre.

« Luffy ! appela Jack en sortant son compas. Montre moi le chemin…  
- Tu veux vraiment nous quitter maintenant ?  
- Oh oui, tu ne sais pas à quel point, mon garçon… Mais je me changerai avant de partir… »

Luffy haussa les épaules d'un air déçu, et se concentra. L'aiguille se stabilisa sans aucun mal. Le garçon au chapeau de paille accompagna alors Jack, suivant la direction indiquée par le compas. Les autres n'avaient pas voulu les suivre : Nami était partie marcher en ville avec Opale. Pipo et Chopper étaient restés à bord avec Zorro, pour surveiller le bateau, ou pour dormir dans le cas de l'escrimeur. Franky et Sandy étaient partis faire quelques courses : nourriture et matériel pour le navire.  
L'équipe de Luffy et de Jack, en suivant l'aiguille, arrivèrent devant une tente, en haut d'une petite colline. Devant cette tente, il y avait une pancarte, indiquant : 'Melle Aloeil, voyante professionnelle'.

« Tu es sûr de ton coup ? Demanda Jack à Luffy.  
- Une voyante, c'est pas utile ? » demanda Luffy d'un air dubitatif.

Jack reprit alors son compas, le regardant d'un air méfiant. Il le rangea alors.

« Toi, tu restes ici, dit il à Luffy.  
- On ne se dit pas au revoir ?  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'une voyante me renvoie chez moi d'un claquement de doigts…  
- … C'est fermé ce matin » dit alors Luffy en lisant la pancarte.

En effet, il était marqué « seulement ouvert l'après midi ». Jack soupira, après que Luffy ait lu l'indication.

« Bon, je suis prêt à vous supporter pendant la matinée… Je vais visiter un peu l'île en attendant… »

Ils se séparèrent donc. Pendant sa promenade, Jack s'arrêta devant un panneau en bois sur lequel était placardé des avis de recherche. En tortillant les dreadlocks de sa barbiche, il les regarda. Il vit Luffy : 200 000 000, ainsi que les autres membres, avec beaucoup de zéros également, sauf Opale et Pipo, mais un type étrange avec un masque de carnaval accompagnait les autres affiches. C'est alors qu'il vit sa propre affiche, à l'écart.

« 10 000 000 ? C'est tout ? »

Sur la photographie, on pouvait le voir dans une chaloupe, en train de mettre devant son cœur son chapeau, pendant qu'il faisait son discours à Tashigi. Il regarda sa prime qu'il jugea ridicule, en voyant celle du gamin au chapeau de paille. Il passa alors son index sur ses yeux après l'avoir trempé du bout de la langue, et posa son doigt sur l'affiche. Avec le maquillage, il réussit tant bien que mal à rajouter deux zéros sur l'affiche, pour dépasser la prime du gamin.

« 1 000 000 000, c'est beaucoup mieux » déclara Jack, fier de lui.

Il regarda sa photo, félicitant mentalement l'homme qui avait fait le croquis, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une photographie. Puis, histoire de rire un peu, il revint devant l'avis de recherche de Luffy, lui rajouta des moustaches, et noircit par endroit ses dents, pour donner un aspect édenté.

« Là, il ressemble à un pirate » se dit Jack, avant de reprendre sa marche.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro Kun : Eh oui, Jack a la vie dure XD Va-t-il survivre dans ce monde hostile ? (Il a son chapeau, et le rhum de Zorro au cas où, pour tenir…)

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 5 : Consultation gratuite**

Le midi, ils se rejoignirent tous à bord du Proud Merry, afin de déjeuner.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé votre aide ? » demanda Nami d'un air moqueur.

L'air moqueur de Nami se transforma en air de dégoût : Jack mangeait sa cuisse de poulet sans cérémonie, l'empoignant à pleine main, prenant même les légumes qui accompagnaient la viande de la même manière. Le pirate fronça les sourcils, et dit d'un ton désespéré.

« Quoi encore ?  
- Il y a une fourchette et un couteau, déclara Sandy d'un ton colérique.  
- Et alors, nous sommes des pirates.  
- Quel porc, murmura Nami. Même Luffy est plus propre en mangeant… »

Las des critiques, Jack prit la fourchette et le couteau, regardant les ustensiles, se demandant, après tout le temps qu'il ne les avait pas utilisé, comment faire pour manger avec. Il planta sa fourchette dans un légume, et porta d'un geste hésitant, éclaboussant la nappe de sauce, ledit légume à sa bouche.

« Pas pratique, le protocole » pensa Jack.

Cependant, il réussit de cette manière à terminer son repas, une bonne dizaine de minutes après les autres. Il essuya alors ses mains sales sur la nappe, sous le regard outré de Nami et d'Opale.

« Rince gosier ! Déclara t-il alors en levant sa main, dans un signe d'ordre.  
- De quoi, l'abruti ? répondit Franky.  
- Rince… Gosier, répéta Jack en détachant chaque syllabe et en appuyant sur les mots.  
- Il demande du rhum, dit Zorro.  
- Au moins un qui comprend » soupira Jack, en attrapant la bouteille que Zorro lui tendait.

Voyant que les filles le regardaient d'un air pas très rassurant, Jack freina son geste de porter la bouteille à la bouche, et versa l'alcool dans sa chope.

« J'ai COMPRIS, déclara t-il d'un air fatigué.  
- Il y a de l'espoir, murmura Pipo.  
- Même Elizabeth buvait à la bouteille, grogna Jack en prenant sa chope.  
- Tout le monde est aussi rustre que toi, dans ton monde ? Demanda Nami.  
- Ce ne sont pas des petites natures comme vous, en tout cas.  
- Attention à ce que tu dis à Nami Swan toi ! S'exclama Sandy en foudroyant Jack du regard.  
- Je fais attention, déclara Jack d'un ton neutre. Toi aussi, tu es une petite nature.  
- JE VAIS LE… »

Nami assomma les deux pervers, pour épargner ses oreilles, et ses pauvres nerfs.

« D'ailleurs, c'est qui cette Elizabeth, pour boire comme un rustre comme toi ? Demanda Sandy d'un air triste.  
- L'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes…  
- … Je la plains, la pauvre.  
- La plaindre ? Je suis le plus chic type de toutes les mers.  
- No comment » déclarèrent les membres de l'équipage en chœur.

Robin restait silencieuse, souriant légèrement. Il était bien l'image d'un pirate classique : c'est l'équipage de jeunes gens qui était différent. Jack se leva alors.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda Luffy.  
- C'est l'après midi, puisqu'on vient de manger, déclara Jack. J'ai un rendez-vous galant à accomplir, si ça ne vous gêne pas…  
- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Zorro.  
- Pas de ma faute mon jeune ami, si tu n'as pas mon charisme inégalable.  
- Menteur, déclara Pipo.  
- T'es mal placé pour faire la remarque » dit Sandy.

Jack sortit, et descendit à terre, prenant la direction qu'il avait suivie avec Luffy quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu comptais y aller tout seul ? »

Jack sursauta, puis se retourna de façon peu élégante, et regarda Luffy.

« T'es vraiment pire qu'une mouche, toi.  
- Une mouche ?  
- Elles me suivent sans arrêt, quand je suis à terre… »

Jack continua à marcher, ignorant Luffy qui le suivait. Il arriva alors devant la tente de la voyante. A peine eut-il tendu son bras pour passer le rideau qui servait de porte qu'une voix retentit à l'intérieur de la tente.

« Entrez ! »

Le pirate répondit à l'invitation, remettant correctement ses dreadlocks et lissant les vêtements prêtés : après tout, c'était 'Mademoiselle Aloeil'. A peine poussa t-il le rideau que des odeurs enivrantes et lourdes parvinrent à ses narines. Jack ne put retenir une quinte de toux. Les yeux en larmes, il traversa le milieu enfumé à cause des encens en train de brûler. Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, et s'approcha d'un tabouret, installé devant une table, où une énorme boule de cristal, cartes de tarot, et tasses avec des feuilles de thé collées au fond étaient posées. La tente était séparée en deux : un rideau mauve, avec des motifs de lunes et d'étoiles en fil d'or était visible derrière la table. Il bougea alors… Jack ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une vieille dame ratatinée, qui devait lui arriver à peine à la ceinture niveau taille, avec des lunettes rappelant des hublots, s'installer sur la grande chaise en velours bleu avec des accoudoirs et des pieds en or plaqué.

« … Mademoiselle Aloeil ? demanda Jack en appuyant sur le terme Mademoiselle.  
- Oui, Capitaine Jack Sparrow, répondit la vieille femme.  
- Vous avez… deviné mon nom ?  
- Les avis de recherche m'aident un peu pour certains clients, déclara la vieille en lui montrant un sourire édenté.  
- Ah oui, déclara Jack en grimaçant face à ce sourire.  
- Asseyez vous, Capitaine Sparrow… »

Jack, s'habituant peu à peu à l'air lourd d'odeur sous cette tente, obéit et prit place sur le tabouret. La vieille femme souleva rapidement une carte de tarot, et déclara dans un sourire.

« Vous venez sans argent, en plus ?  
- Euh…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous êtes encore jeune et robuste, on va trouver un autre moyen de paiement.  
- … Finalement, je passais ici par hasard… J'ai une femme qui m'attend…  
- Je plaisantais ! dit la femme en poussant un rire digne d'un cri de chauve souris.  
- Dites ça à mon cœur, pensa Jack, pas rassuré par cette vieille.  
- La consultation est gratuite pour toi, Trésor. »

Jack grimaça en voyant la vieille lever et rabaisser les sourcils à toute vitesse. Evidemment, quand une femme s'intéressait à lui, il fallait que ce soit une vieille, moche, laide, à l'humour inquiétant. Elle tira trois cartes de son jeu, puis les retourna dans un ordre précis.

« Je vois… Tu es perdu…  
- Merci, je le savais déjà, pensa Jack.  
- Tu cherches comment retourner chez toi…  
- Ca chauffe, soupira Jack.  
- Et à ton avis, je pourrais t'aider, Trésor.  
- Jusque là, on est d'accord » dit Jack.

La vieille femme le regarda, avec ses yeux énormes à cause des verres de ses lunettes, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« Mangé par le Kraken ?  
- On ne peut rien vous cacher, soupira Jack, pas plus avancé.  
- Bon… On va trouver la solution ensemble, mon Beau…  
- Ca roule…  
- Mais comme tu n'as pas d'argent, ce sera sous forme d'énigme… J'adore voir les beaux gars se creuser la tête pour trouver la solution, déclara la voyante.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui… Parce qu'après, ils viennent me revoir, et acceptent le type de paiement, héhéhé… »

Voyant la tête choquée de Jack, la vieille se remit à rire.

« Je plaisantais… »

Elle prit une théière sous sa table, versa de l'eau bouillante dans une tasse, et mit des feuilles de thé, qu'elle écrasa avec un pilon. Après avoir broyé pendant une minute, l'eau chaude avait pris une teinte brune transparente, et elle donna la tasse à Jack.

« Fais attention, Trésor, c'est encore chaud.  
- Je suis censé en faire quoi ? demanda Jack.  
- Tu le bois, et après, je regarde les marcs de thé.  
- On ne peut pas faire ça avec du rhum ?  
- Non, désolée, Trésor… Tu veux un nuage de rhum dans ton thé ?  
- … Je prends ! »

La vieille sortit une bouteille de rhum, à l'aspect poussiéreux et tordu. L'étiquette était tellement jaunie qu'elle était illisible. Jack regarda la bouteille d'un air douteux.

« Ca fait depuis quand que cette bouteille traîne sous la table ?  
- C'était un cadeau de mon arrière-grand-père à ma grand-mère, pour son mariage. Mais ma grand-mère n'aimait pas le rhum… Ma mère non plus, ni moi. Tu as de la veine, pas vrai ?  
- … Oui » déclara Jack avec une voix sanglotante, tandis que la vieille versait le rhum dans la tasse avant qu'il puisse dire non.

Jack regretta pour la première fois d'avoir dit oui pour du rhum : l'alcool qui s'écoulait de la bouteille avait une inquiétante couleur brune foncée, et il se demandait si ce rhum était encore potable, après tout ce temps. La vieille lui redonna la tasse, que le pirate prit avec hésitation.

« Bois, Trésor. La bouteille était fraîche, ton thé a dû refroidir. »

Jack porta la tasse à ses lèvres, attendant, ayant baissé les yeux vers le contenu de la tasse. Le breuvage avait une couleur qui ne lui plaisait pas : marron virant sur le noir, sans aucune transparence. Ca ne ressemblait plus à du thé. De plus, niveau odeur, le thé pouvait rivaliser avec l'haleine du Kraken. Voyant la tête de la vieille qui souriait, il se dit que plus vite il aurait vidé cette tasse, plus vite il quitterait ce crapaud. Il laissa alors passer un peu de liquide entre ses lèvres… Jamais, jamais, il n'avait goûté quelque chose d'aussi mauvais. Son estomac commençait à lui faire savoir qu'il était du même avis. Mais, pensant à l'air frais de l'extérieur, qui n'était pas pollué par les encens de la tente, il continua à boire le thé. Quand il reposa la tasse, il était d'une pâleur inquiétante, et commençait à suer, ne se sentant pas très bien.

« Voyons voir » dit la voyante en prenant la tasse vide des mains tremblantes de Jack.

Jack ne répondit pas, sentant que son estomac risquait de montrer son dernier repas s'il le faisait, et regarda avec ses yeux vitreux la vieille examiner le fond de la tasse.

« Je vois… Hmm… »

Elle regarda un peu dans la boule de cristal, souriante. Pour être sûre de l'énigme qu'elle allait formuler, elle tira quelques cartes de tarot. Puis, elle dit à Jack :

« Pour partir, tu dois retrouver un ami cher qui a péri à tes côtés. Si tu réussis à le faire, ton vœu sera exaucé. »

Jack hocha faiblement la tête. La vieille reprit :

« Un conseil, mon joli : les tavernes sont porteuses de rumeurs qui pourraient t'aider à retrouver cet ami cher. Voilà, la consultation est termin… ? »

Jack était sorti en courant de la tente. Luffy vit le pirate passer à toute vitesse, disparaître dans une ruelle, et l'entendit vider son estomac. Jack revint, un peu moins pâle, mais encore en sueur.

« Ca va ? Demanda Luffy d'un air dubitatif.  
- Oui… Juste l'envie de me sentir plus léger…  
- Alors ?  
- Alors rien… »

Jack marcha alors, chancelant plus que jamais. Après quelques minutes de marche, accompagné par Luffy, il retrouva à peu près sa santé, et réfléchit.

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'_il_ soit ici… Je suis bien là, après tout… Je crois qu'un tour dans une taverne ne me ferait pas de mal… »

S'_il_ était bien ici, il aurait peut être besoin d'aide pour le retrouver. Jack était pensif. C'était le moment de préparer les plans dont il avait le secret.

« Et si on retournait au Proud Merry ? Demanda Jack à Luffy.  
- Bonne idée ! Déclara Luffy. Ca va être l'heure de mon troisième repas !  
- Seigneur » murmura Jack.

Ils retournèrent donc au Proud Merry. Pendant le troisième repas de Luffy, les autres buvaient un café, dont Sandy avait le secret de préparation. Sandy en proposa à Jack, qui accepta, afin de faire passer le goût atroce du thé qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

« La recherche a-t-elle porté ses fruits ? Demanda Robin.  
- Oui, Chérie, déclara Jack. Si tu veux profiter de mon corps, fais vite, je vais bientôt quitter ce navire.  
- ESPECE DE RUSTRE ! Hurla Sandy. Excuse toi auprès de Robin Chan ! »

Nami mit fin à toute dispute. Elle avait hâte que Jack s'en aille. Ce type ne lui plaisait pas.

**xXxXxXx**

Après la pause café, Jack demanda poliment s'il pouvait visiter le bateau. Pipo se porta volontaire pour la visite.

« Le Proud Merry a été construit selon mes plans, et grâce à mon courage inégalable, afin de regrouper tout le matériel nécessaire à sa construction, déclara Pipo en traversant le couloir.  
- Tu m'en diras tant » murmura Jack.

Pipo fit visiter les différentes pièces du navire, vantant à chaque fois son courage à toute épreuve, grâce auquel tel ou tel élément avait été récupéré. Jack ne disait rien, observant minutieusement le moindre détail. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la cale.

« Ses canons ont été fabriqués par des géants que j'ai réussi à battre, et qui se sont mis instantanément à mes ordres, inventa Pipo en tapotant l'un des canons.  
- Intéressant » murmura Jack en observant autour de lui.

Pendant son observation, il vit alors une barque, qui n'avait rien à faire dans la cale, pensa t-il. Il fronça les sourcils. Pipo vit l'intérêt qu'il portait au bateau, et s'arrêta dans son discours.

« Ca, c'est le bateau d'Opale, déclara Pipo.  
- Ce bateau appartient à la gamine ? pensa Jack.  
- C'est une superbe barque. Evidemment, le système qui permet à ce petit bateau d'avancer est une idée originale de moi-même, mais on me l'a volée pour le fabriquer.  
- Et qu'est-ce que fait un bateau dans une cale ? demanda Jack, dubitatif.  
- Opale et Franky se sont mis d'accord sur un système pour élancer la barque à toute vitesse, déclara Pipo. Une trappe s'ouvre sous la figure de proue –heureusement, j'étais là pour la fabriquer- et un système complexe permet à ce bateau de s'éjecter à vive allure.  
- Je vois… Oh, une réserve de rhum !  
- C'est la réserve de Zorro » déclara Pipo.

Ils terminèrent bientôt la visite. Pipo était content : Jack avait l'air d'avoir apprécié le voyage.

« Merci, Pipo, dit Jack en serrant la main du jeune garçon avec un peu trop de sérieux.  
- Ravi de vous avoir raconté l'histoire du Proud Merry » déclara Pipo, fier.

Le garçon au long nez partit, content. Jack affichait un léger sourire, qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.


End file.
